remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon: The Final Chapter
Sailor Moon: The Final Chapter is a 2009 film compiled from episodes 193-200 of Sailor Moon. To date, it's the only Sailor Moon adaptation to be rated R ("for language and some nudity"). Plot As Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako prepare for the Juuban school festival, the Three Lights continue to seek the means to summon Princess Fireball, and Galaxia is looking for the purest Star Seed, sending Sailor Lead Crow to retrieve it on pain of death. When ChibiChibi shows up with an incense burner that the Three Lights recognize as the key to their Princess, they confront her, but Kou Seiya and Usagi intervene. Then Lead Crow shows up to claim Usagi's Star Seed; however, thanks to Sailor Tin Nyanko's interference she dies in a black hole of her own making. Only ChibiChibi is able to calm the storm of the black hole, and Princess Fireball makes her appearance. She tells of an ancient war involving the Sailor Senshi that was only ended when the greatest Sailor Senshi sealed Chaos within herself and dispatched the Light of Hope as the final hope of the Milky Way Galaxy. Tin Nyanko fights the Cures but winds up stricken with schizophrenia by mistake; in her next fight, she's in conflict with herself, and Galaxia personally dispatches her, having decided that her schizophrenia is detrimental to her mission. Princess Fireball is killed in the ensuing melee, and the Sailor Starlights, having performed their final concert as the Three Lights just before Fireball's death, sets off to avenge her. The Inner Senshi follow them, but all are killed save for Eternal Sailor Moon, who learns that Mamoru died on that plane en route to Medfield College. The Outer Senshi take on Galaxia next, but they too are crushed easily. Sailors Uranus and Neptune formulate a secret plan involving surrendering to Galaxia and, on her orders, killing their comrades. They assure Sailors Pluto and Saturn that this will end in victory for the Sailor Senshi before offing them. Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights, who had not been informed of the plan, encounter the Outers just as Pluto and Saturn die. Uranus and Neptune then attack the survivors, who engage in combat. To Galaxia's surprise, Uranus and Neptune turn on her, as part of their plan and try to remove her Star Seed only to find that Galaxia doesn't have one. Uranus and Neptune, realizing their plan had backfired, resign themselves to defeat as Galaxia destroys both. The survivors continue their struggle and learn that Galaxia was the heroine of the previous Sailor Wars and the one that sealed Chaos within herself and sent the Light of Hope on its journey. Galaxia kills Eternal Sailor Moon and prepares to destroy the Sailor Starlights when ChibiChibi reveals herself to be the Light of Hope and resurrects Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon and Galaxia, now completely overtaken by Chaos, engage in mortal combat while Eternal Sailor Moon tries to appeal to Galaxia. Chaos will have none of it, but Eternal Sailor Moon manages to destroy Chaos and purify Galaxia, who thanks Eternal Sailor Moon for her efforts and guides the Star Seeds back to where they belong. As Eternal Sailor Moon loses herself in her loneliness, her friends and Endymion appear before her. The final scenes have the Sailor Starlights and a resurrected Princess Fireball departing for their homeworld and Usagi and Mamoru declaring their love for each other against the moonlight as Usagi delivers, in voiceover, a final monologue about herself ending with "Sure, I may be a crybaby on the outside, but inside, I'm the Champion of Justice, the Pretty Guardian... Sailor Moon!" Cast Rating In the United States, it is rated R for language and some nudity. In the United Kingdom, it is rated 15 for language, nudity, and violence. In Australia, it is rated MA for language, nudity, and violence.